Sleepover or not
by Blue-Bird-11
Summary: AU There's a big sleepover at the Bei Fong mansion, but I don't think anyone will get any sleep. Some interesting things happen and people start to snuggle. First Fic, R/R please. Enjoy! Zutara, Taang, Jetzula, Tyru, Sukka.
1. Twister

This is my first fic so please be kind. It's an AU were a bunch of main people, I do not care if some are evil/dead, have a big sleep over at Toph's mansion. It's a little OC but I had a bunch of fun writing. Hope you enjoy and please R+R. x3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from A:TLA. They all belong to someone else, sadly.**

Katara knocked on the door of Toph's house. She was so excited for the sleep over with all her friends. She smoothed out her azure tank top and shorts she wore for sleeping.

Suki opened the door and smiled widely. She was in a white T-shirt and green, knee-length shorts. "Hey, Katara. Your just in time." She hugged Katara tightly before grabbing her bag from her and motioning inside.

"Come on," Suki began to walk upstairs. "The girls are upstairs, the boys are downstairs." Suki fled up a flight of stairs across the room. Katara followed, giggling quietly.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." Toph said from the couch in her room. She was in long, loose, dark-green pants and a light green tank top saying, "_The Blind Bandit"_ on the back.

"Hey, Toph!" Katara waved excitedly. "Hey girls!" She waved to the other girls. Suki took a seat beside Ty Lee, who was wearing pink shorts and tank top. Azula was on the ground, wearing red plaid pants and a black tank top.

"Now Sweetness is here," Toph said, sitting up and rubbing her hands. "We can play the games." She went to a closet and pulled out a 'Twister' board. "Let's see if the guys want to play with us." She said with an evil smirk.

Downstairs, all the boys were there. Aang was sitting on the couch, in an orange T-shirt and board shorts. Sokka was beside him in a blue muscle shirt and pants. Jet was in army pattern pants and a plain brown T-shirt. Haru was in a beige shirt and green board shorts. Finally, Zuko was wearing dark red pants and a red T-shirt.

"...So..What do you guys want to do?" Aang asked from his seat. They heard a scuffle and giggles from upstairs.

"I want to spy on the girls." Jet said smirking. Sokka shook his head sadly.

"They have Toph." He sighed. "She'd feel us coming." They all sighed.

There was a moment of silence before a door banged open and the girls came running downstairs, giggling and stumbling. They all were smiling widely. Then Ty Lee spoke.

"Do you guys want to play 'Twister' with us?" They all began to giggle again. Jets face brightened as he nodded. The girls squealed.

"Spin the bottle twice to see who you're with." Katara said, placing a bottle on a table.

"First," Toph said. "Will be Haru and who ever he gets." She spread the mat in the middle of the ground. Haru stepped forward and spun the bottle, getting Azula then Suki.

They stepped towards the mat and Katara crouched down, spinning the arrow.

"Right hand on green." She read. They each touched a different green-Azula on one in a corner, Haru in the middle and Suki on the other side.

"Left foot on red." She said. Azula had to reach slightly, her foot near the middle, Suki was right beside it and Haru had to twist his leg a little.

"Right foot on Blue." Katara spun. Suki slid her foot under Haru's, Azula moved, having to stick her butt in the air and Haru reaching under Azula's leg.

"Left foot on yellow." Katara laughed. Haru was about to move, when his foot caught Azula's, causing both of them to fall to the ground, laughing.

"I win!" Suki bounced happily. The three got up and took a seat.

"Snoozles!" Toph called merrily. "Spin!" Sokka stepped forward and spun, the first time it landing on Aang, then Ty Lee. Sokka and Aang groaned.

"Can't we just say we lose and save us the humiliation?" Sokka whined pathetically. Everyone laughed.

"Right foot on green." Suki said before Sokka could protest, By the end of the game, Ty Lee won, big surprise.

Finally, Zuko spun, getting Jet and Katara. They all stepped forward, waiting for the first move.

"Left foot on blue." Azula called. They each took a blue as far away from each other as possible.

"Right hand on green." Katara reached over a corner and touched green, Zuko was standing beside it and Jet reached halfway across the board.

"Left hand on yellow, right hand on red." Suki called. Jet was spread out, hovering above most of the board. Zuko, being a guy, had no problem with reaching under Jet and balancing there, his back to the ground. Katara had no choice but to go in between them. Carefully, she reached through the two boys, landing her hand on red and balancing there.

It took a moment for them to realize their position. Jet stomach was hovering an inch above Katara and Zuko's stomach was an inch from her back.

Suki was about to read the next one, when Toph held up her hand. The three players were holding themselves for a minute or two.

From under Katara, Zuko could see her arms start to shake. He looked up at her, who he saw looking down at him.

"...Right foot on...blue." Toph said. Jet moved easily, but Katara and Zuko moved their foot for the same on, sending them off balance and tumbling to the ground.

Katara landed on top of Zuko, while every one laughed and cheered for Jet.

They would have moved, but Katara had been trapped by Zuko's golden gaze. It took Toph clearing her throat to snap the two out of the trance.

"Sorry," Katara mumbled, red coloring her cheeks as she climbed off Zuko. He got up, his cheeks a similar color.

"S'okay," He said back, brushing dirt from his shirt. "Not your fault." He chuckled and she just glared at him.

"That was fun!" Ty Lee said, grinning widely, bending backwards and waving her feet around. "Let's play again!"

For an answer, she received a groan and a few pillows chucked her way.

**0000****0000*****0000**

So? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I might continue if I get some feedback, so R+R if you want to find out! Teehee! Thanx! x3


	2. Truth or Dare

**So this is my second chapter and second fic-thingy. I hope you like it and thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**

The girls had retreated upstairs while the guys cracked open some pop and turned on soccer.

Upstairs, the girls were sitting in a loose circle, playing truth or dare.

"Ty Lee," Suki asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, truth!" Ty Lee clapped, giggling excitedly. Suki pondered for a moment.

"What...is your least favorite animal?" Suki inquired. Ty Lee began to pout, her forehead creasing in concentration.

"Hmm...platypus-bear." She nodded, as if confirming her answer. She then pinched her nose playfully. "Because they smell bad." Suki and Katara began to giggle at the comment.

"Mmmm...Katara!" Ty Lee bounced up and down. "Truth or dare?" Katara bit her lip slightly.

"Bet you can't do both, Sugar Queen." Toph jeered, smirking proudly, waiting for Katara to rise to the bait. The girl in question humped, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Fine." She looked to the pink clad acrobat. "Both." The girls began to cheer and giggle, whispering evil ideas to each other.

"I've got one." Azula raised her voice. "For the truth...did you fall on top of ZuZu on purpose?" The fire bender grinned evilly when Katara's face turned a deep crimson.

"I-I...Um..." She stuttered, blushing furiously. "N-No I didn't. His foot landed under mine, it's his fault." She stared everywhere except for her friends. The other girls began to giggle and squeal at Katara's red face.

"Now for a dare..." Suki trailed off. The room fell silent as they undoubtedly planned her doom.

"I've got it!" Toph laughed loudly. She whispered her plan to the others and they began to shoot the water bender sly looks. "You have to...kiss Zuko later tonight!" They all squealed loudly while Katara paled, then blushed, then both.

"W-What?" Her voice shook. "What do y-you mean k-k-k-kiss Zu-Zuko?" They all froze, their mouths open, gaping at the blue clad figure.

"You know," Toph began, speaking like she was talking to a three year old. "When a boy and a girl place their lips o-"

"Gahh!" Katara covered her ears. "I get it! Anyways, it's my turn." She turned to smirk at Azula. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, obviously." She scoffed. Katara grinned like a mad-man.

"You have to kiss...Jet!" The room fell silent for a moment, before they burst into peals of laughter at Azula's face, which resembled her tank top.

"B-But..." Azula began to look around frantically, as if searching for a way out of the dare.

"No buts!" Suki called laughing. "if Katara does it, you do to!" Suki fell on her side laughing.

"Fine." Azula crossed her arms. "Then I dare you to kiss Sokka." Suki stopped laughing and turned a bright red.

"Too late Zappy," Toph smirked. "Snoozles beat you to the punch." Suki's face heated up more and Katara pretended to gag.

"Alright Toph," Suki hissed, trying to get control over her blush. "I dare you to kiss Aang." Toph stopped dead.

"Twinkle Toes?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She then grinned. "Okay, I dare Ty Lee to kiss Haru." Ty Lee began to pout.

"Why me?" She whined. "His mustache will be all...fuzzy." They all broke out in giggles.

"So when do we eat face?" Azula said, raining in her mirth. "I was thinking, Suki could go downstairs first, getting Sokka out of the way." Azula stroked her chin.

"Why do I have to go first?" Suki asked panicking. Toph then answered the question.

"Well," The earth bender pointed at Katara. "Sugar Queen can't kiss Sparky until Snoozles is occupied." the Kyoshi warrior nodded in understanding.

The room fell silent as they paused after their dare's, unsure of what to do.

Downstairs, the soccer game just ended and the boys began to talk sports.

"I like football best." Haru said while discussing favorite sports. Jet, Sokka and Haru then began to talk about their favorite players and teams.

"I prefer basket ball." Aang added. Zuko nodded and began to talk about basket ball.

Sokka just mentioned the soccer game when Suki popped her head around the corner.

"Um...I..." She stuttered blushing. Muffled giggles could be heard from the stairwell. The warrior took a deep breath. "Can i steal Sokka for a moment?" She asked, grabbing his arm before he could answer. She pulled him over to the kitchen, yet in plain view. She then sprang forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sokka kissed her back immediately. The guys cheered as the girls came around the corner, cheeks bright red.

Toph sighed and stomped forward. the guys froze, having guessed why the girls were downstairs. They all waited with baited breath, wondering who she got. Then she slid her foot along the ground and Aang was torn from his seat and right into her kiss. She then held him there with earth bending-which he could've escaped from if her wanted. They all whooped again.

Azula and Katara then stepped forward.

"I still don't trust you to do it." Azula hissed.

"On three?" Katara raised her eyebrow. The tension was thick. Who were the guys they had to kiss? Why didn't they think they would do it? "One...Two..."

"Three!"

The girls pounced and in a blink of an eye, Zuko found Katara's lips on his own while he could see Jet with Azula. Ty Lee bounced forward and kissed Haru after.

Some of the pairs shifted, moved their hands around or just enjoyed the kiss while it lasted.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Toph pulling away from a dazed Aang and calling. "Time's up." The girls drew back and huddled in the center of the room, faces bright red.

They sat there in silence before Jet began to laugh and cheer. The other boys soon joined in with the applause, making the girls blush harder and giggle.

"That..." Haru said in a daze. "Was fun." Ty Lee began to giggle and fidget excitedly.

"Did you actually just..." Aang trailed off, still shocked from the lip action. Toph turned her head away, embarrassed.

"Surprisingly," Sokka said in an interested tone as if contemplating his existence. "I'm not going to kill you Zuko...as long as Suki distracts me." He grinned wolfishly at the warrior as she blushed and giggled.

"Yeah, please don't kill me," Zuko said, smirking at the water bender. "Because I want to live to do that again." Katara bit her lip and looked down, cheeks flaming. **(Pun intended)**

"Sorry Z," Jet shrugged. "I can't make any no-death promises, though that was quite pleasing." He winked at the girl in red and she made a purring noise. Zuko almost gagged.

"_Please_ don't do that around me ever again." He pleaded with the two. They just smirked at him.

"So..." Ty Lee trailed off. The room fell silent again.

"Why don't we grab our pillows and watch a movie downstairs on he big screen?" Toph suggested. Noises of approval floated around the room the girls fled upstairs again while the guys grabbed their pillows.

They all made their way downstairs, wondering what would happen next.

******0000000*******0000000********

So? What do you think? Do you like it? I finally got to include all the ships I wanted, but I'll probably be focusing on Zutara in the next/later chapters. I do not appreciate flames, so please don't. Review! Review! REVIEW!


	3. Movie

**Chapter 3 of Sleepover or not. Btw, the title is that because its not much of a sleepover if people barely sleep. Okay, so they're watching a movie. (No duh.) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or any of the movies mentioned in this fic. They all belong to other people, not me.**

The group made their way downstairs, pillows in hand. The large T.V room greeted them happily. A big screen was against one wall while a couch, a love seat and three chairs surrounded it. The girls sat on the floor, a couple movie cases in hand.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Azula held up some cases. "We have Titanic, Alien and Spirited Away." Everyone began to talk at once. Jet and Zuko began to argue, while Ty Lee stood in the corner with Haru giggling quietly.

"Okay, OKAY!" Toph yelled, having to raise her voice to be heard. "How about we watch Aliens then Spirited Away and Titanic after if anyone's awake." The room fell silent.

"Sure," Jet shrugged then smirked at Zuko who was fuming that Jet could give up so easily. Toph moved towards the T.V to put in the DVD.

"How-But you..." Zuko stammered in his anger. He let out a growl and threw himself on the couch. Azula chuckled quietly before sitting beside Jet on the love seat. Zuko grimaced and looked away as Jet nipped at his sister's shoulder.

"I think it's sweet." A voice said beside him. He turned to see Katara sitting on the edge of the couch, her blue pillow in her lap. "They seem almost perfect for each other." She turned to smirk at him. "They both love to pick on you." He growled.

"Hey Z!" Sokka called from across the room. "Catch!" The fire bender easily caught the object. He opened his hand to see a lighter. "I took it from your bag, sorry man." Sokka grinned sheepishly. Zuko sighed, shaking his head.

"It's about to start!" Azula called from her spot in Jets' lap. Aang leaned against the chair Toph sat in, Ty Lee was beside Haru on the ground and Suki was snuggled up against Sokka in the other chair.

The lights were turned off and the first scene appeared. When an alien jumped out of nowhere, everyone jumped and some of the girls screamed. Katara yelped and hid in Zuko's side, peeking out from behind her hand. Shocked, Zuko looked around to see most guys in this predicament. Toph was bored and Aang was hiding behind her chair, Azula was unaffected but snuggled in Jet's chest, Ty Lee hid behind Haru and Suki was hiding in Sokka's side, like Katara.

_What do I do?_ Zuko mouthed to the blue eyed boy. Sokka smirked and wrapped his arms around the terrified girl. Zuko mimicked the warriors movement and the scared girl just burrowed herself deeper into him, curling up beside him. Throughout the movie, she stayed like that, raising her head occasionally before hiding when something jumped out.

Now he understood why Jet was perfectly fine with watching this first. The girl were so scared of it they'd burry themselves in the closest one possible. When the credits came on, he gently stroked her hair, encouraging her to come out. She lifted her head and blushed.

"Sorry," She said quietly, trying to pull away. He wasn't about to let that happen. His arms tightened around her shoulders, keeping her in his grasp.

"That was good, don't you think?" Toph asked, stretching. Sokka grinned

"Oh yeah, that was-" Sokka began. He then stopped, his smile turning into a glare. "Oh ha ha, make fun of me will you..." The earth bender smiled happily.

"Oh I will," She rubbed her hands as she went to switch movies. Suki pulled Sokka upstairs and disappeared.

"I don't want to know what they're doing." Katara mumbled from Zuko's side. He chuckled slightly. The movie turned on and they watched halfheartedly.

About halfway through, Toph fell asleep and Aang was asleep against her chair. Sokka and Suki were gone, Ty Lee and Haru were sitting in a corner playing with his mustache, and Jet and Azula had snuggled up and watched the movie, whispering to each other.

"I always loved this movie." Katara said quietly, leaning against Zuko. He pulled her tighter to his chest "It was always so sweet how they fall in love though they are both so different." She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and sighed happily.

By the end of the movie, Haru was sleeping on his back with Ty Lee's head resting on his chest and Azula curled up in Jet's lap who was resting against the arm. Zuko was laying against the arm while Katara was leaning into him, fast asleep.

"When did she fall asleep?" Jet's whispered voice carried over the near silent room. The fire bender turned his head to see Jet awake, smirking at the two.

"Sometime in the middle." Zuko replied, moving some hair from her face. Jet nodded.

"Your sis didn't pass out until close to the end." Jet wrapped his arm around the female fire girl. "I don't want to sound to creepy, but your sister is hot." When Jet said this, Zuko nearly hit the ceiling.

"What!" He almost yelled. Katara and Azula began to stir and Jet shot him a warning glare. "What?" He said quieter.

"I said-"

"I know what you said." The prince hissed. "I meant, very creepy, weird...Ugh!" He clutched his head. "I can't get this image out of my head! Gross..." He shook his head carefully, trying not to wake the girl on his chest. Jet chuckled.

"I didn't put it there," He chuckled again. "Don't blame me." He bent his head, hiding his eyes under his shaggy brown hair. "Night."

Zuko laid his head back, looking down at the sleeping girl, remembering how she had hid in him because she was scared. He stroked her hair until his eyes fluttered close, getting a good nights sleep.

**How did you like it? I know it was a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. x3 Oh well, Hope you like. REVIEW!**


	4. Breakfast

**I finally finished! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Other things got in the way. Any who, hope you like it, and enjoy! x3**

**Oh, and by the way, None of these people belong to me or everyone would die an awesome and tragic death. x3**

The sun began to rise and Zuko opened his eyes, the sun pulling him from his slumber. He stretched his arms when he realized the blue-eyed girl that had been resting on his chest was gone. He looked around to see Azula was gone as well.

"Where have they gone..." He muttered to himself. He swung his legs off the couch and stood, yawning. He trudged upstairs and was wondering through the halls when he heard clinking and banging, a delicious smell emanating from the kitchen.

He rounded the corner to see Katara and Azula standing near the stove cooking breakfast. They hadn't noticed him yet, focused on their task. He grinned, an evil idea coming to mind.

On silent feet, he crept up behind the water bender and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened and Azula glanced over, chuckling slightly.

"Good morning." He breathed in her ear. She blushed and tried to pry his arms off, but they wouldn't budge.

"Um...Would you, um...let go?" She stuttered, her face turning red. The fire bender tightened his grip around her.

"No." Was his simple reply. He wanted to see how far he could push her buttons before she lost it. He could feel her anger build with his resistance.

"You don't get any breakfast unless you let me go." She said through her teeth. She was not going to get mad at him. She was not...going...to get...mad...

"If you're making it, I think I'll pass anyways." He eyed the brown pancake mixture in the pan. Azula gasped and Katara froze. A moment late, did he realize _he_ was about toget frozen.

"What." Katara spun around, finger pointed accusingly at him. "Did. You. Say?" She hissed.

"You've done it now, Zuzu." Azula scolded playfully from behind the steaming girl. She waved and disappeared around the corner. He groaned, in his mind seeing his sister fly downstairs to wake everyone so they wouldn't miss him getting his butt kicked.

"Katara," Zuko backed up a little. "Calm down, 'kay? I-"

"No!" She yelled. "Not okay!" She stalked forward, fire in her eyes. With a swing of her arms, she pulled the water from the tap and into the air above Zuko.

"Not okay at all." She hissed with a thrust of her arms. The water fell on top of him, drenching his clothes. Wiping the water from his eyes, he saw her coming towards him. Reflexively, he back up against the wall.

_Dumb move._ He thought to himself as she cornered him. She smirked and blew a kiss at him. _What the..._ His soaked clothes began to freeze against the wall, connecting him to the plaster.

"Take it back." She growled, hands behind her back. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but no noise came out. She growled loudly and brought her hand out, batter dripping down her tan arm. "Fine, let's see if it's as bad as you say." She stepped forward and smashed it in his face, smearing it around.

The rest of the gang cheered, having peered around the corner to watch the event. With a flick of her wrist, the batter left her hand and she returned to the stove, receiving congratulations and pats on the back. Aang started to approach Zuko when Katara gave him a death glare.

"Take another step and you'll look like him." She warned the air bender in a deadly voice. Blinking pancake mixture from his eyes he watched everyone sit down and began to eat the food.

His stomach growled and, grimacing, he came to a realization.

"What do I have to do to get out of this?" Zuko asked from the wall. Katara smirked and went over to the fire bender.

The gang watched with baited breath as she whispered in his ear. He sighed and grimaced, turning to the people at the table, Katara included.

"I am so sorry, perfect, wonderful, amazing Katara." He forced. "Your food is absolutely d-divine." He flushed red as they laughed.

"Thank you." Katara grinned, unfreezing him and bending the batter from his face. He trudged over to his seat, trying to ignore everyones laughing face. He took a bite from the round food in front of him, he found all eyes were on him.

"So," Jet smirked from the other end of the table. "How do you like the pancakes?" He turned red as laughter bounced around him.

"But seriously," Jet raised his voice over the laughter. "I want to know before I try it." Jet called, earning him a smack on the back of his head.

"It's perfectly fine." Azula said from beside Jet, rolling her eyes. She leaned over and took the piece from off his fork. Zuko pretended to gag.

"Excuse me while I go barf." With a smirk and chuckle from the two, The gang fell into a tense silence. Aang was the first to break it.

"What now?"

**Chapter Four! Ya, I know it kinda sucks, but it's leading up to something good...i think. Oh well, REVIEW! And thanks to all those who've faved, watched or commented on my work! Luv ya! x3**


	5. Food Fight

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy it!**

**~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~~**

After a moment of silence, Toph slid a foot under the table, pulling Aang's chair forward, forcing him to fall into his food. He looked up and smirked. He leaned back, a hand at his nose, and sneezed. The air bending sneeze sent Toph's food flying towards her, when she earth bended her self out of the way.

"Aang! Toph!" Katara yelled, the food having missed Toph and landed on her. She held her arms out gingerly and looked down at her pancake covered pajamas. She growled low in her throat, before picking up her food and launching it at the monk.

He dodged the food, but it landed, splat, on Jets head. He whipped his face around and glared at the water bender, who was covering her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle a giggle.

With a swing of his arm, his food was soon falling through the air...right onto Sokka.

"Food fight!" Toph called, grabbing the nearest food and whipping it onto Zuko, who tossed some milk towards the blind girl, but in mid-air it turned and fell on his head. He turned to glare at the laughing water bender.

"You'll pay for that." He growled, picking up a banana and squishing it in his ivory hand. Yelping, she ducked behind a chair as the mashed fruit went sailing over her head and splattered onto Azula's back.

"I'm gonna get you!" Azula grabbed a pancake and smashed it into her brothers face. Sokka stood to the side, laughing, until Suki dumped syrup onto his head. Turning, he threw an egg at her, which splattered across her stomach. They soon jumped into the fray.

On the other side of the room, Ty Lee and Toph were locked in a battle of scrambled eggs. Jet and Sokka were wrestling in syrup beside the overturned table. Suki, Aang and Haru were throwing smashed fruit at each other, having made forts out of the fallen chairs. Finally, Azula was throwing anything and everything at the water and fire bender that were running from her, laughing away.

All of a sudden, the clock chimed twelve. Everyone froze and looked at the clock in confusion.

"But we had breakfast at nine..." Katara said in confusion. Her head slowly turned to the other food-covered teens. They shared a look of shock, confusion and amusement.

They had been having the food fight for _three hours!_

After a breath of silence, laughter burst from all around. They laughed loudly, falling over clutching their sides. Some had tears in their eyes they were laughing so hard. Toph weakly motioned with her hand, getting the group to follow her outside, still laughing.

She disappeared into the garage for a moment and everyone took in their appearances, the sun at its highest highlighting the food.

Ty Lee's hair had come out of the braid, scrambled eggs and fruit mushed into it. Her clothes were wet, sticky, and covered in fruit pulp. Haru had a large mark from the syrup along his backside and scrambled eggs hung from his hair and mustache. Suki had an egg dripping down her front and fruit in her hair. Sokka and Jet were covered head to toe in syrup, pieces of pancakes sticking to them. Azula had fruit along her back and milk dripping from her black tresses. Zuko was also covered in milk, and cake batter and pancakes stuck oddly to random places on his sticky shirt. Aang was drenched in syrup and fruit juice, a mashed peach sat, half-squashed, on the top of his bald head. Katara was also covered in syrup, fruit and batter, a smashed egg perched on her head like a crown.

They were all standing in a loose group, laughing at each other and themselves, when a spray of cold water hit them. Many shrieked, turning to see Toph holding a long hose, the source of the ice water.

Everyone began to then play around in the water, getting all the food off their bodies. They turned on the sprinkler system and ran around the large yard, jumping and dancing in the water. With the slight help of Aang and Katara, everyone ended up clean and food free. They still played in the water, having begun a water war-boys verses girls.

Katara and Aang had each made a water fort, but Toph quickly trapped the boys. She pulled them under the earth, each in their own little hole. Before any of them could get away, she bent the metal she uses to practice with into cuffs for them all.

"No fair!" Sokka whined. Katara destroyed their water fort with a wave of her hand, letting it splash down on top of them.

"Is too!" Suki called back. Running forward and splashing him with a bowl of water. He spluttered, trying to shake the water off.

"Is not!" He yelled.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" All the girls yelled at the trapped boys.

"Is not!" The guys retorted.

They went back and forth for awhile before they began to yell at the top of their voices, trying to be heard over all the other shouting. Eventually, they all stopped yelling, panting for breath. A silence fell over the yard. They all looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Soon, no one could help themselves. THey were laughing their heads off. When it quieted down, Toph spoke up.

"Anyone want to play spin the bottle?" Everyone laughed, starting to head inside. "I was serious." They all laughed and went to their bags to find clean clothes. After they were all changed, they found Toph in the basement with an empty bottle in her hands. "Since no one answered, no one gets a choice." Groans and giggles drifted through the group. They all plopped down in a circle and they began.

**~~~0000~~~~~000000~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**So? What do you think? I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I've had school work and been fighting writers block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've always wanted to have a food fight, but I would get in soooo much trouble. Review!**


	6. Spin the Bottle

**I am so sorry to all my readers. I haven't updated this in a really, really, really, really long time. All I'm going to say is I was swamped with school, and just feeling lazy. I was going through my old stuff, saw these, and knew I had to update. Hope you enjoy! **

**(As a recap, they all just cleaned up and went downstairs for spin the bottle after a food fight.)**

**I'm going to include other ships in here for a few seconds as they spin the bottle for all those who like other ships! May be some dude-on-dude kisses and girl-on-girl kisses, but they will be done quickly.**

**~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~**

Looking around the circle, they all watched each other warily.

"Rules are," Toph said, breaking the momentary silence. "You can't chicken out, unless it's your brother or sister, than you don't have to and can spin again." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Reaching forward, Toph took the bottle and spun it. Everyone watched with baited breath as the clear bottle spun around and around. Spinning and spinning, it slowed down and landed on...Zuko.

The two cringed slightly before leaning across the circle. Zuko had to stoop, even when sitting, because she was so much shorter than him. A quick peck on the lips later, a few cat calls from none other than Jet, and the two were leaning back away from each other, wiping mouths on their sleeves.

"Gross," Toph sneered, wiping her mouth. "No offense Sparky." She said after, not really caring. He shrugged, still making a face and the others laughed.

Ty Lee was next to Toph, so she spun the bottle. It landed and Sokka, making her giggle. Bouncing across the circle, she gave him a loud kiss on the lips before skipping back to her seat. She gave the confused boy a smile before turning to Haru who was beside her.

Haru spun it, and luckily got Ty Lee. The two kissed lovingly.

"No fair!" Sokka said, folding his arms. "Your together so it's not humiliating like it's supposed to be!" A pillow smacked him in the face, making him shut up and everyone else burst into laughter. He sat and pouted as they all continued.

Azula spun and it landed on Aang. Azula cringed the whole time as they barely touched lips, before she pulled back and crossed her arms, glaring into the floor. Everyone laughed until Jet spun it.

It landed on Zuko.

The room burst into laughter as the two of them stared at each other in disbelief, disgust and horror.

"Do it!" Toph began to chant. Soon the whole room was chanting 'do it' at the frozen boys. Steeling themselves, they kissed quickly before darting off to the bathroom to watch their mouths.

Everyone was rolling on the floor in laughter at the looks on the boys faces as they washed out their mouths.

It was ten minutes before they were al sitting in the circle again, relatively calm. Suki reached forward and spun it. It landed on Katara. The girls looked up at each other with raised brows for a moment before Zuko and Jet burst into overly exaggerated laughter as they waited for the horror on the girls faces.

Deviant glints came into their eyes as Suki and Katara shared an evil glance. Coming forward boldly, they kissed without hesitation. Zuko, Jet and a few of the others dropped their jaws in shock. The two girls kissed for a fair bit before pulling away.

They winked at the stunned boys before bursting into laughter. The other girls began to laugh as the boys stood their shocked out of their pants.

"What..." Sokka began, but trailed off in confusion and shock. Katara ignored the boys and took her turn. Luckily for her, it landed on Zuko, who she kissed easily and lovingly. This seemed to bring back Sokka's ability to speak.

"That's not fair!" He screamed again. "They're together! I had to kiss people the wasn't Suki! It's not fair!" Katara rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at his head, giggling as it made a loud '_thwack' _on contact.

He glared and picked up his own pillow and threw it at her. Katara giggled and picked up Jets pillow and swung it around, smacking Aang in the face. He grinned and took his own pillow and swung it back. Suki and Ty Lee took their pillows and began attacking Haru. Eventually, the whole room was in a big pillow fight.

Feathers began to fill the air as they all waked at each other.

Finally, they all fell back onto the floor, laughing, picking feathers out of their hair.

"How is it that we start out with spin the bottle, and end up having a pillow fight?" Aang said from his position in a pile of feathers and fluff. Everyone shrugged and chuckled.

"I can't remember exactly how it happened," Toph said from beside him. "But I'm gonna guess that it was Snoozles fault."

"Hey!" Sokka cried from his own pile of feathers. Everyone laughed and settled into the layer of soft down that coated the floor around them as they thought through their odd sleepover.

**~~~~0000~~~~00000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Sorry for the really long time between updates. I was so caught up in other things that I didn't have the time or the inspiration. There will probably be one or two more chapters before the story is done and I will get them up ASAP.**

**Review! Review! Review**


End file.
